


Weighty Issue

by quiet__tiger



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Danger, Drama, Gen, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 05:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10713117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Batman gets trapped.





	Weighty Issue

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Crush."
> 
> Originally posted to Livjeournal 2nd-Dec-2008.

Upon waking, Batman knew he was in trouble. Then, remembering what happened, he knew he was in a _lot_ of trouble.

He was chasing gang members through a derelict building, and the ceiling collapsed. Collapsed, was blown up, he wasn’t quite sure. Either way, several hundred pounds of cement, wood, plaster, and who knew what else had him pinned to the floor.

There was a rock underneath him, and a beam across his legs. He couldn’t tell what was on his back, pressing him into the rock and hard ground, only that it was heavy. Breathing was difficult. He flexed his hands and feet, and while nothing seemed broken, he realized he had no leverage. He couldn’t move his arms to reach his belt or communicator, and he couldn’t move his legs to crawl out from under the rubble.

He was stuck.

~*~

He spent too much energy trying to wriggle free before he realized if he passed out from exhaustion, he might not wake again. But he hadn’t radioed anyone to let them know what he was doing, so his locator beacon remaining stationary for a long period of time wouldn’t rouse concern for a while.

And no one called him.

~*~

Being trapped was dull. He could normally entertain himself for hours, and The Mission often demanded it, but he usually had something to look at, or listen to. He could only hear the blood in his ears and could only see darkness.

He could only spend the time controlling his breathing and heartbeat to conserve air and energy.

Just in case.

~*~

His limbs were asleep.

He wasn’t one to worry easily, but he became concerned.

~*~

Then slightly panicked.

But he forced himself to relax.

Someone would come.

~*~

Eventually, several hours later if the counts of his heartbeat were accurate, he heard scraping sounds above him. The heavy wooden beam in front of him became visible, and he marveled over how close that beam had come to landing on his head.

The layer of ceiling debris on his back was then removed, and for the first time since he was covered in it he could take a deep breath.

There was a pause, and then he was lifted bodily underneath his arms. Set on his sleeping feet and legs, he wobbled then came face to face with Superman. “What are you doing here?”

“Thought I’d drop by.” There was a slight super eye roll. “I got asked to help rescue your trapped butt.”

Batman looked over to Robin, who looked grateful and ashamed all at once. “I couldn’t lift anything. He could help faster.”

Batman gave him a curt nod.

Exasperated, Superman said, “You’re welcome, Batman.”

“I could have gotten out.”

“What were you waiting for, an invitation?”

“Biding my time.”

“Whatever.” Superman nodded to Robin, then flew away, calling out, “Nothing’s broken.”

“I know.” Batman clapped Robin on the shoulder, then drove them home. In silence.

He’d have gotten out. Eventually.

But the helping hand was... nice.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really surprised there are no tags in the vein of "Batman is an ass," "Batman is exasperating," or "Batman is obnoxious."


End file.
